A FourTris Life
by Divergent.Lover-9903
Summary: This is a sequel to my story, 'A FourTris Marriage'. This is about FourTris after they're married and there life from there. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1: Big News

**Disclaimer- I don't own Divergent, Veronica Roth does. **

_1 month after 'A FourTris Marriage'-The Day Of The Choosing Ceremony_

**Tris P.O.V.**

I wake up in the morning feeling nauseous. I run to the bathroom. As son as I reach the toilet I start puking. About 2 minutes later Tobias is holding my hair up and rubbing my back. About 5 minutes later I am done throwing up my guts.

"Tris, are you ok? This is the 3rd time this week." Tobias says

"I'm fine. I'm fine." I say

"You say that every time. You're going to see Chris." Tobias says

"Fine. I'll see her after the initiates come." I say

_**Page Break**_

"I bet the first jumper will be Abnegation." I say

"I bet a Dauntless." Uriah says

"I bet an Erudite." Zeke says

"I bet a Candor." I say 

"Five points if you Win. 5 from each person." I say

"Deal." The rest of them say

We hear a scream and Four pulls the figure out of the net. It was an Abnegation girl.

"What's your name?" I ask

"Maria." She says

"First jumper, Maria!" Four shouts.

_**Page Break**_

"Dauntless Born, Go with Zeke and Uriah. You guys don't need a tour of the place." Tobias says

"Transfers, I normally work in the tattoo parlor and he works in the control room. But for the next 10 weeks we are your instructors. I'm Six and this is Four." I say

"Like the numbers?" A Candor Transfer says

"What's your name?" I say quietly

"Jackson." He says

"Well Jackson, if we wanted to put up with Candor smart-mouths, we would've joined their faction." I say

"Ok. This is The Pit. The center of life here at Dauntless." Tobias says

We walk past The Pit and to the Chasm.

"This is the Chasm. It represents a fine line between bravery and idiocy. A daredevil jump of this ledge and it will end your life. It happened before and it will happen again. You have been warned." Tobias says.

We leave the Chasm and go to the Training Room and Dorms. We walk to the cafeteria and stand outside.

"You need to be in the Training Room by 8:00 a.m. every day except Sundays. You will have a lunch break everyday and you will be released by 6:00 p.m. every night. We will see you tomorrow in the training room at 8:00 a.m." I say and enter the cafeteria. I sit with our group of friends hoping that Tobias would forget about this morning.

"Chris, you need to look at Tris after supper. She has been puking every morning all week." Tobias says while sitting down. NO! I don't want to go with Chris. She might make me go shopping.

"Ok. Tris when you're done we can go to my apartment." Chris says

"Ok." I say and scarf down my food. Man, was I hungry.

"Ready." I say

"Let's go. Bye guys see you later." Chris says

We walk down to her apartment and as soon as I shut the door I am bombarded with questions.

"Tris, how long have you been throwing up?" Chris asks

"About a week." I say

"Ok. Have you officially became 'Six' yet?" Chris asks

"Yea." I say

"Go to the bathroom and take this." Chris says while pushing me towards the bathroom and handing me a pregnancy test.

I take the stupid pregnancy and wait a minute. Then I scream.

"What's wrong?" Chris asks when she barges into the bathroom.

I show her the test.

"Tris, you're pregnant." Chris says in a whisper.

"How will I tell, Four?" I ask

"Lets go to the living room and we will figure this out together." Chris says calmly

When we sit down on the couch I start crying.

"Calm down, Tris. Shh." Chris says

"What if Four leaves me?" I say in between sobs.

"He loves you. He won't leave you." Chris reassures me.

"How will I tell him?" I ask

"Just tell him. Just say that you're pregnant." Chris says

"Ok. Thanks, Chris. I'm gonna tell him. Thanks for helping me." I say

"No problem. Tell me what he thinks." Chris says

"I will. Bye, Chris." I say

"Bye." She says

I walk down to Tobias's apartment. I twirl my ring around my finger absentmindedly.

"I'm home." I say when I walk in.

"Hey babe." Tobias says and greets me with a kiss.

"Tobias, I need to tell you something." I say

"Ok. I'm ready." He says

"Tobias, We're going to be parents." I say nervous of his reaction.

"You...Father...Child...Parents..." Tobias stutters

"Yes, You're going to be a father, We are going to be Parents, and Yes We are going to have a Child." I say

"We're going to be parents. That is amazing." He says

"I love you, Tobias." I say

"I love you too, Beatrice." He says and pulls me into a hug.

"How are we going to tell, Caleb?" He says out of the blue.

"I don't know and I don't care." I say

I fall asleep in his grasp and he lies me in bed. I can't believe I am going to be a Mom.

**A/N: Hey! Please read my first story, 'A FourTris Marriage'. This is its sequel. Thanks for reading and I might update tomorrow and I might not. It just depends. **


	2. Chapter 2: The Announcement

**Disclaimer-I don't own Divergent, Veronica Roth does.**

** Tobias P.O.V.**

I wake up with Tris lying next to me. She won't want to get up, but she has to. I look at the clock and it says 5:15 a.m.

"Tris, Sweetie, time to get up. We have initiates to train." I say

"5 more minutes." She mumbles

"Sweetie, I gave you 15 minutes. You need to get up. We need to go get the guns set up for the initiates. Plus, I'm hungry." I say

"Fine, I'll be ready in 10 minutes." She says

"Nope. I'm gonna watch you get out of bed so you don't fall back asleep." I say

She gets out of bed, picks up her clothes for the day and walks into the bathroom. I walk into the living room and wait for her. About 5 minutes later she comes out with a black tank top and black shorts on with her hair in a high ponytail. She has eyeliner on and some mascara on.

"Let's go. Wait. How will we tell our friends about me being pregnant? Chris knows, but she wouldn't tell. I kinda texted her to remind her not to tell anyone." She says

"I have an idea. Play it off like no big deal. Just say you have news and play it of like no big deal and see their reactions." I say

"I love it. Lets go." She says

We walk hand in hand to the cafeteria. She takes a deep breath and opens the door. We walk to our table and see that Chris had already gotten us food.

"Guys, I have something to tell you." She says

"Go ahead. We're ready." Will says

"What is it!?" Uriah asks

"Oh nothing really." I say

"Tell us!" Uriah says sounding like a little kid

"It's nothing, only that I'm pregnant." She says

"OMG! You're pregnant! How far along?" Shauna and Marlene ask

"I don't know. Chris can you schedule me an appointment for Sunday?" Tris asks

"Yea. No problem." Chris says

"Guys, We have initiates in 5 minutes." Zeke says

"See you later!" Tris, Uriah, Zeke, and I say

Tris is acting calm. I hold her hand as we walk to the training room. I can't believe that I am starting a family with Tris.

**A/N: I should update soon. Not making any promises. I hope you guys like this chapter. **


	3. Chapter 3: Reliving Old Memories

**Disclaimer- I don't own Divergent, Veronica Roth does.**

** Tris P.O.V.**

"Guys. Truth or Dare. Tonight. My Place. 7 p.m." Zeke states

"See you there then. Meet us in the transfer's training room when you release for lunch." I say

"Ok. Take it easy, Tris. You don't need to get hurt." Uriah says

"Ok. See you guys when you release for lunch. Initiates are coming in 5 minutes. Are you guys doing guns today?" Tobias says

"Yea. Guns first half, Fighting last half." Zeke says

"Ok. I think we are going to do guns first half, knives last half." I say

"Yea. And then tomorrow we will start fighting." Tobias says

"We are gonna do knives tomorrow along with fighting." Zeke says

"Well we gotta go or we'll be late." Uriah says

"Bye." I say and start walking towards the training room. We get out the guns and then I check the time. 8:05 and no ones here.

"Lets go get up the initiates. Paintballs?" I say

"Definitely. We will shoot them until they wake up. How late are they?" Tobias says

"Well, Toby. It is 8:10, so they were supposed to be here 10 minutes ago." I say

"Well, Bea. Lets go and wake them up. Paintball style." Tobias says.

We grab paintball guns and paintballs. We silently walk down to the dorm. I open the door and start shooting. I shoot every initiate twice and so did Tobias. They still weren't up. I kept getting closer and shooting and some of them woke up. We had about 5 initiates left and we started shooting like mad people at them. They finally woke up.

"Come on. Training room now." I say

"Can we change first?" An initiate asks, I think her name was Margret.

"No. You were 10 minutes late and now you are an hour." Tobias says putting his Four mask on

They all walk down to the training room. I pick up guns and then start handing them out to everyone.

"We will teach you to shoot guns today. We will have more target practice after lunch. I will show you how to shoot and then you will shoot." Tobias says

He positions himself like he did last year. He shoots a few rounds and they all hit the center.

"Your turn." He says

We watch them for 4 hours.

"You have a half hour for lunch. I recommend that you spend the whole time eating. You missed breakfast and you might miss supper. You are dismissed. Be back here on time." I say. They all leave and run to the cafeteria.

"What did you do to them?" Uriah asks

"They didn't wake up and get here on time." Tobias says

"So you attacked them with paintballs?!" Zeke asks

"Yea. Pretty much. Did you grab me Dauntless Cake, Zeke?" I say

"Yea. I did and then Cake Monster over here ate it." Zeke says

"Uriah, You are dead!" I scream and then jump on Uriah's back

"Get her off! Help! Get her off! Help! Four help me! She's messing up my hair!" Uriah screams

"You owe me a cake! Take me to go get cake, Cake Stealer!" I scream

"If I get you cake does that mean that you will get off of me?" Uriah says

"Yes, Cake Stealer!" I say

He starts of towards the cafeteria. We get there and he walks in with me on his back.

"Can I get a large piece of Dauntless Cake?" I say

"Here you go. Have a nice day." The chef says and hands Uriah the cake

"Cake Stealer, hand me my cake." I say

"Nope!" He says and eats it.

"Cake Stealer! Cake Stealer! Cake Stealer!" I scream at the top of my lungs

Uriah runs off back to the training room. I keep messing up his hair. I have a killing look on my face.

"Get Her Off Of Me Four! She Is Killing Me!" Uriah screams

"Sorry man. What did you do thins time." Four says

"I ate her cake again." He says

"I am going to say here for the rest of the day." I say evilly

"Uriah, I can't help you. Tris would kill me." Zeke says

"I guess your training alone, Zeke. I will not die." Toby says

"Bye, Uriah. Good luck." Zeke says and walks out the door.

"The initiates are late. Again!" I say pissed off

"Paintball?" Uriah asks

"We did that this morning. How about...I don't know? Tris you got any ideas?" Toby says

"I am thinking Dauntless Cake balls. We load them into paintball guns and shoot them at them." I say

"Deal. Where are they?" Uriah asks

"Paintball closet." I say. We get them and go to the cafeteria. We shoot at all of the initiates. I am still on Uriah's back. They run back to the training room. We follow them.

"Why did you do that?!" Jackson asks covered in chocolate and paint

"You were late again." Tobias says

"Why are you on that dude's back?" Jackson asks

"His name is Uriah or Cake Stealer. I am on his back because he stole my Dauntless Cake. Twice" I say

"Are you going to get off of his back to train us?" Jackson asks

"Nope. This half we will be learning knife throwing. Four will demonstrate." I say

"Six, Will you be my target?" Tobias asks

"Of Course I will, Four. Come on Cake Stealer. To the target." I say

"I am going to throw these knives at Six and I will tell you where they will hit." Tobias says

"This one above her head." He says and he throws. It hits right where he aimed it.

"This one will going to go next to her cheek. Right side." He says and throws. It hits and it feels really close. Just like my initiation.

"This one will nick the top of her left ear." He says. I feel blood on my ear and smile.

"Why did you hit her? Why is she smiling?" Maggie asks

"During my initiation a few years ago he hit my ear. Same place." I say

"Practice throwing." Tobias says

"Here. Put this on your ear." Tobias says and hands me a cotton ball. I hold it to my ear and watch the initiates. I walk over to Maria.

"Here. It works better if you hold the knife a little looser. Watch me." I say. I throw 3 knives and they hit the center.

"You try." I say and watch her and then walk back to Tobias.

We watch the initiates for 3 hours and then dismiss them.

"Don't be late for training tomorrow or else." I say.

They leave and then we walk to the cafeteria. I think about when Tobias throwing knives at me I smile.

We relived old memories.

**A/N: Sorry for the late update. I have a poll going so please go and vote. I might update again tonight. Please do my poll. PM me ideas for Truth or Dare. Thanks for reading! **


	4. Chapter 4: Unexpected

**Disclaimer-I don't own Divergent,Veronica Roth does.**

** Tobias P.O.V.**

I grab Tris' hand in the hallway while we are walking to Zeke's apartment. I knock on the door just in case. I am already scarred from once time before.

_Flashback_

_ I am walking to Zeke's apartment for T or D when Tris was an initiate. _

_ I get there and go ahead and open the door. _

_ What I see scared me deeply._

_ I see Zeke and Shauna making out on the couch._

_ I scream really loud._

_ I start running back to my apartment still screaming._

_ I stayed away from Zeke and Shauna all week after that. _

_ After that I always knocked on the door before I opened it._

_ End of Flashback_

We walk in and take our place in the circle.

"Who's going first?" I ask

"ME! Four, T or D?" Zeke says

"Dare." I state

"I dare you to tell us your real name." Zeke says

"Never. Shauna, T or D?" I say while slipping off my jacket.

"T." Shauna says

"PANSYCAKE!" Uriah screams

"SHUT UP, URIAH!" Tris screams

"NEVER!" Uriah screams

"SHUT UP OR YOU WILL REGRET IT!" Tris screams

"YOU CAN'T HURT ME! I AM INVINCIBLE!" Uriah screams

"I AM A MASTER AT REVENGE! YOU JUST WAIT, URIAH! I WOULD WATCH YOUR BACK!" Tris screams

"TRIS...YOU'RE SCARING ME." Uriah screams. Tris smirks.

"What's your biggest fear?" I ask

"Not gonna tell you. Will, T or D?" Shauna says while she takes of her jacket

"D." Will says

"I dare you to punch the 1st person you see in the pit in the jaw." Shauna says

"Ok." He says

He walks into the pit and starts walking towards a person with a black ponytail that looks deathly familiar. He turns around and I hear Zeke gasp.

"Amar." I say

**A/N: Sorry for the late update. I have been down in the dumps lately. Please PM me or Review positive things, for me.**

**I am starting a challenge for you guys. I don't care if you are a guest or a user. Every time I update I will have a challenge for you. When you are done you need to review my story but at the end you will say what your favorite quote from Divergent is. Your challenge is to review and say your favorite Divergent quote in it. If you do the challenge I will give you a shoutout. You can do this challenge it doesn't matter if you are a guest or not. You have until I update again to do it.**

** Think Positive,**

** Divergent . Lover – 9903**

** P.S. Don't Forget to review your Favorite Divergent Quote!**


	5. Chapter 5: Just a Dream

**Disclaimer-I don't own Divergent, V. Roth does.**

** Tobias P.O.V.**

I feel someone shaking my shoulder. I wake up with a start. It's just Tris. It was all a dream.

"Tobias, We are an hour late to Zeke's for Truth or Dare." Tris says

"Why didn't you wake me up earlier?!" I ask

"Well, I fell asleep also but I woke up 45 minutes ago. I showered and then ate. Then I was trying to wake you up for the past 10 minutes." She says

"Well, lets go then!" I say.

I pick up Tris and carry her all the way to Zeke's place. I knock and then walk in.

**A/N- Sorry for the late update and short chapter. I will be updating again today or tommarow with a longer chapter. I would like to thank _Okay. Stiff 46 _for giving me the idea for it to be a dream. If you want anything to happen PM me.**

**Time for the Challenge! The people that did my challenge were: _divergentluver (Guest), Divergentluver (Guest), anahy (Guest), DivergentlyBrave (Guest), and Okay. Stiff 46._**

**This weeks challenge is (drum roll) What is your favorite candy?**

**Same rules apply. **

**I will update soon! I promise!**


	6. Chapter 6: Maybe Truth or Dare

**Disclaimer-I don't own Divergent, Veronica Roth does.**

** Uriah P.O.V.**

Where are they?! We have been sitting here for an hour and Christina has called Tris 3 times, and Zeke has called Four 3 times. The door bursts open and I see Tris and Four standing there.

"Where have you been?! We have waiting for an hour!" Chris shrieks

"First, calm down. Second, we overslept. Third, what are we doing?" Tris says

"Ok. Grab your shots. You need 10." Zeke says

"Um. I can't have alcohol. Remember?" Tris says nervously. Why is she nervous?

"Why?" Will asks. Good question, Will. I don't remember either.

"Tris is pregnant you IDIOT!" Chris screams. Oh...Good for her then.

"How far?" Zeke asks

"Don't know." Four says

"Didn't you go to your appointment last week?!" Chris asks

"Crap! I forgot!" Tris says freaking out

"Ok. I can take you tomorrow. I don't have to work. Calm down." Four says

"Good." Tris says

"Now that we have dealt with that. I am tired." Zeke says

"I wanna go home, Uriah!" Marlene whines

"Guess that means we're gonna go home. Bye guys." I say and leave. I hope Tris's appointment goes fine tomorrow.

**A/N: Hey! Sorry for another short update. The next chapter will be Tris's appointment. Hope you liked it! Have a good day!**

**Contest:**

**Last Week Contestants-****SK92Divergent, ****Sara Eaton Everdeen, divergentluver, ellie2297.**

**This weeks Question- **_**What is your favorite book that's NOT Divergent?**_

**I'll update soon!**


	7. Recommendations!

_**Hey! Sorry if some of you into thought this was an update. This is not going to be an update**. This will be a recommendation chapter. It will just have a bunch of recommendations. Please read them! _

_**Songs!**_

Superheroes- The Script

I Lived- OneRepublic

Out Of The Woods- Taylor Swift

First Flight Home- Jake Miller

Don't Forget Where You Belong- One Direction

Runaway- Ed Sheeran

Preacher- OneRepublic

Safe and Sound- Taylor Swift

Eyes Open- Taylor Swift

Amnesia- 5 Seconds Of Summer

Tee Shirt- Birdy

All Of The Stars- Ed Sheeran

Afire Love- Ed Sheeran

Thinking Out Loud- Ed Sheeran

Shake It Off- Taylor Swift

I'm a Mess- Ed Sheeran

Even My Dad Does Sometimes- Ed Sheeran

Heartache On The Big Screen- 5 Seconds Of Summer

Patient Love- Passenger

Life's For The Living- Passenger

Circles- Passenger

Bloodstream- Ed Sheeran

Drunk- Ed Sheeran

Take It Back- Ed Sheeran

Thinking Out Loud- Ed Sheeran

Not About Angels- Birdy

_**PM and Review Me some of your favorite songs that you think I should listen to!**_

_**Books!**_

The Geography of You and Me- Jennifer E. Smith

This is What Happy Looks Like- Jennifer E. Smith

Can't Look Away- Donna Cooner

If Only- Carole Geithner

The Fault In Our Stars- John Green

The Hunger Games Trilogy- Suzanne Collins

_**PM and Review Me some of your favorite books that you think I should read!**_

_**Movies!**_

The Fault In Our Stars

The Hunger Games

Catching Fire

Divergent

Despicable Me

Despicable Me 2

Frozen

_**PM and Review me some of your favorite movies you think I should watch!**_

_**FanFiction Authors!**_

Okay. Stiff 46

PMakepeace 98

Anonymous Fan Dude

HEYFOUR NICETOBICEPS 21

Silly Fluffy Child

Forever Divergent

Princ3essKayla

The- Fault- In- Being- Divergent

tris pri0r

Kas. Writes

Divergent Obsesser

Beatrice Melark Holmes Eaton

_**PM and Review me you favorite FanFiction Authors that you think I should visit their profile and read their stories!**_

_**If you want me to read your stories you just need to tell me. I will read them.**_

_**Thanks for reading my recommendations! I will listen/read/watch any of the recommendations you give me!  
**_

_**Have a great rest of your day and whatnot! **_


	8. Please Read!

Hey. It's me. I haven't disappeared off of the earth. I haven't been updating because I can't find any inspiration to write. I feel really bad for not updating. If you have any ideas PM me or Review. Thanks.


	9. Chapter 7: Later In Life

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent, does. I also don't own any references I make to any other book or song.**

Tris_ has had the baby, it is a girl and her name is Abigail and her nickname is Abby. She is 6 months old._

**Tobias P.O.V. **

I am so glad for Abby. She has been a wonderful addition to the family. Even though Tris's pregnancy was an experience. Especially the mood swings.

_*Flashback*_

_"Tobias! Get your ass in here!" Tris screams_

_"What honey?" I reply calmly_

_"I just wanted to tell you that you are the best husband ever." Tris says sweetly_

_"Okay then." I say and walk out._

_*End Flashback*_

"Tobias! Can you come in here?" Tris says

"Coming!" I reply

I walk in the and see Tris with a giant smile on her face.

"Whatcha need, Bea?" I say

"Caleb agreed to watch Abby for the week!" She exclaims

"Yes! Freedom!" I reply

"He's going to pick her up at noon." She says

"Let me get her packed." I say and start toward her room.

"Tobias, let me get her packed. You relax. Okay?" She says

"Okay." I say

"Never call me Bea again!" She yells from Abby's room. I chuckle at the comment.

_***4444* Page Break *4444***_

I'm playing with Abby when someone knocks on the door.

"I got it!" Tris yells

She runs in and opens the door.

"Caleb! Nice to see you again!" She says and hugs him

"Nice to see you too Bea!" He says

"Sup Caleb." I say

"Hey dude." He replies

"How have you guys been lately?" He asks

"We've been good. How have you been?" She says

"I've been fine." He replies

"How have things been with you and Cara?" She asks

"Things have been good for us too. I actually proposed to her a few days ago." He says

"OMG! What did she say?!" Tris screams

"She said yes. She actually came with me to tell her younger brother here in Dauntless." He said

"Who's her younger brother?" She asks

"I think his name is Will." He says

"Will?" She replies shocked

"Yes. Why?" He says confused

"Because, I have a friend named Will. Can you ask Cara to bring her brother over here so I can see him?" She says

"Sure. Give me a minute. I need to call her." He says

_***4444* A Few ****Minutes Later *4444***_

"She should be over here in a few minuets with Will." He says

"Okay." She replies

**A/N: Hey Guys! Sorry I haven't updated in like ever. I feel really bad. I've been really busy and haven't been able to think of anything.**

**Shoutouts to*****Insert Drumroll Here* DivergentGirl513 and Ines4. They gave me some good ideas for the next few chapters.**

**Another Shoutout to*Insert Drumroll Here* Okay. Stiff46. She has been really supportive and helpful. **

**I'll try to update soon! Thanks for being so patient with me.**

**"Everything will be okay in the end. If it's not okay, Then it's not the end." -Ed Sheeran**


	10. Chapter 8: Big Surprise

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent, does. I don't own any reference to any other books, songs, ****ect.**

**Will P.O.V.**

I hear a knock on the door and I answer it.

"Hey Cara." I say shocked.

"Hey Will." She says while pulling me into a hug.

"I need to tell you something." She says

"Okay. What is it?" I reply

"I'm getting married!" She says excitedly

"OMG! To who?" I say

"I'm getting married to Caleb." She says

"Awesome! I know he'll treat you right." I say

"You're way too over protective." She says

"Whatever." I say

"By the way, Cara. How did you get here?" I ask

"Caleb needed to come over and get his niece. He also wanted to see his sister." She said

**_*Insert Phone Ringing Here*_**

"Sorry, Will. I need to take this." She says

_***4444* A Few Minutes Later *4444***_

"Sorry, Will. That was Caleb. He said his sister wants to meet you." She says

"Okay. Lets go." I say

_***4444* **__**After The Trip *4444***_

"Hey Caleb!" Cara says and runs to him

"Tris?" I say shocked

"Will?" She says just as shocked as me

"Are we gonna be related?" I ask

"Yes, Will. You are Tris will be Sibilings-In-Law." Caleb says

"Wait. Does that mean that Will would be my brother-in-law because I'm married to Tris?" Four asks

"Yes, Four. Will would be you brother-in-law." Caleb says

"Okay. Don't you need to get going Caleb?" Tris asks

"Yeah. Where's Abby?" He says

"Right here." Tris says and hands Abby over to Caleb.

"Thanks! We'll see you in a week with Abby!" He says and leaves with my sister.

**A/N: Hey! I updated! It was a decent chapter. I'm only going to respond to this 1 review from a Guest.**

**Guest Review Said: "We'll obviously Veronica Roth didn't no that quote or certain events may not have happened at the end of her series :-("**

**My Response: Well, Guest There are many ways to go about this. So I'll just go this route. At the end of Allegiant everything was alright and okay. You can take it many different routes and that's the way I put it.**

**I'll Try To Update Soon! Thanks For Reading!**

**"Silence Is The Most Powerful Scream." -Anonymous **


	11. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer-I'm Not Veronica Roth, So I Don't Own DIVERGENT.**

**Tris P.O.V.**

Wow. That's interesting news. If Will and Chris get married then we'll be related.

"Will, would you like to come in?" I ask and motion towards the door.

"Sure." He says and walks in.

"Go ahead and make yourself at home. Sorry about the mess." I say embarrassed about the mess

"It's Fine, Tris. Don't Worry." He says kindly

"Would you like anything to drink, Will?" Tobias asks

"No thanks, Four." He says

"Okay. So how should we tell the group about all of this?" I ask

"I think we should tell them." Will says

"I agree. We should also bring ear plugs for everyone because Christina will freak. What about you, Four?" I say

"I think it's a wonderful idea." He says

***Insert phone ringing here***

"Sorry. I need to take this." He says and walks out of the room

***46464646*About 5 Minutes Later*4646464646**

"Um..Four and Tris can you help me with something?" Will asks nervously

"Yeah, Will. What do you need help with?" Four replies

"Well, I'm going to propose to Christina." He says

"That's awesome, Will!" I ay

"Yeah dude. How can we help?" I say

A/N Hey Guys! I'm so sorry for not updating in like forever! I was really busy and couldn't find time to update. I'm sorry for any mistakes because I had to type some of this on my phone. I'm trying to update as soon as possible. I might update later today. Sorry For This Really Long Authors Note.

A Song For All The Divergent Fans: Pretend It's Home_Beth Crowley. It's Based Off Of Divergent. You Can Find It On YouTube.

Question: Who do you want to win the NFL Super Bowl? Seattle Seahawks or New England Patriots?

Answer: I'm cheering for the Patriots, but I want to see the Seahawks win the Super Bowl for the second time in a row. So I guess both.

P.S. On a Apple MacBook Air does anyone know what to do if Safari can't establish a secure connection to a website? If you know what to do or if you need more information PM me.

I Didn't Use Any Of These In The Chapter, I Just Wanted To Tell You Some Fun Stuff I Guess.

Song Of The Chapter: All About It_Hoodie Allen and Ed Sheeran

Musician Of The Chapter: Beth Crowley

Fact Of The Chapter: There Are 3 Times More Chickens In The World Than Humans.

Quote Of The Chapter: We're All In The Same Game; Just Different Levels. Dealing With The Same Hell; Just Different Devils.

Song Lyrics Of The Chapter: 'Cause The View From The Top, Is Beautiful But Fleeting. The World Seems To Stop, But Looks Can Be Deceiving. You're Surrounded, But You'll Always Be Alone. So Pick A Place, Pretend It's Home.

Pretend It's Home_Beth Crowley


	12. Update

Hey guys! Sorry for not updating sooner. I've been really busy and haven't had any time to write. I will try to get a chapter up by the new year. Happy holidays to everybody and A happy new year.

-9903


	13. Chapter 10: The Start of a Prank War

***Disclaimer-I don't own Divergent, Divergent belongs to Veronica Roth.**

**Tris P.O.V.**

***_Time Skip to 2 months after the ending of the last chapter. Christina and Will are now engaged.*_**

I'm getting ready to go to Zeke's apartment to hangout with the group. Tobias is getting Abby ready and I'm going to hop in the shower.

***Do Re Mi Fa Fa So La Ti Do Singing In The Shower***

After my shower I blow dry my hair and go pick out my clothes. After I get dressed I go back to the bathroom to do my makeup. As I get my makeup ready, I look at the mirror.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh! Oh My God! What happened to my hair?" I say looking at my now pink hair. It had to have been dyed through my hair products because my hair wasn't pink this morning.

So I grab my shampoo and conditioner and take them to the sink. I put some of my shampoo on my hand to figure out that it's pink hair dye. I go through the list of people that don't like me and then I realize. None of my enemies have ever been into my apartment. Then, who would have the guts to prank me like this. I go out to talk to Tobias to find out that he's not here. I see a not e on the table saying:

_Trissy, I hope that you enjoy your pink hair. Don't worry, it should come out. I went over to Zeke's and took Abby with me. -4_

I can see that the note was written by 2 different people. Four is one of them, but who wrote the first part? Uriah's the only person that calls me Trissy. It must've been written by him, but he wasn't the only one who did it. It had to have been all of the boys and they just made Uriah write it. Now I just need to call Chris and have her and the girls come over.

***20 minutes later***

All the girls are over here and we're trying to plan revenge. We're thinking and thinking about different pranks, but just can't think of one.

Then Christina yells "They need toiletries to be clean! We can prank them through that!"

"But Zeke should have what he needs to stay clean so the boys can just borrow that." Marlene says sound kind of defeated.

"No, he doesn't have any. He ran out of soap, shampoo, toothpaste, and deodorant today. Kinda weird I know, but still." Shauna says suddenly getting excited.

"Okay, now that we have an idea, what are we going to do with it? How are we going to prank the boys using soap, shampoo, toothpaste, and deodorant?" Marlene asks very confused now.

"I know. We get deodorants and replace the actual deodorant with cream cheese and we put clear nail polish on a bar of soap so you can't lather it. We can replace their toothpaste with something awful. I don't know what to do with the shampoo. We don't have to do anything with the toothpaste either." I say kinda nervous about what people will respond to my ideas.

"Doing something with the toothpaste is kinda messy, but I think the soap and deodorant will be enough." Christina says agreeing with me

"Okay, we all agree so what do we do next?" Shauna says

_**A/N: Hey Guys! I'm so sorry for not updating with an actual chapter sooner. I do want to mention to RebelStiff for giving me the idea to have a prank war and giving me some ideas for pranks. If you guys have any ideas for pranks you can PM me or leave them in the comments. Also, if you have any questions or comments about the story you can leave them in the comments or you can PM me. if you have any recommendations for the plot, please tel me either through comments or PM's. Thank you for everything. Happy New Years to everyone and Happy Holidays.  
**_


End file.
